Computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks, desktops, etc., are becoming ubiquitous. The computing devices may have various functionalities that may be built in or added by external connected devices. For example, the computing devices may include a wireless adapter to communicatively couple the computing device to a wireless network or a remote device. The wireless adapter may communicate according to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 protocol (e.g., WiFi, WiGig, etc.), the Bluetooth protocol, near field communication (NFC) protocols, or the like. The computing device may include a camera or a microphone to capture images, video, or audio. The computing device may include a compass.